In the related art, a liquid ejecting head which ejects liquid such as ink which is filled in a pressure chamber from nozzles has been proposed. For example, in PTL 1, a structure in which liquid is supplied to a pressure chamber from a common liquid chamber in which a liquid chamber hollow portion which is formed on the communicating substrate, and a liquid chamber forming hollow portion of a unit case which is fixed to the communicating substrate are caused to communicate with each other is disclosed. A compliance sheet which absorbs a pressure change of liquid in the common liquid chamber is provided on the communicating substrate, and configures a base of the common liquid chamber.